The Seductress
by Freyaloves
Summary: This is the sequel to my fanfic We Didn't Make it to Fyrien. It's basically Morgana trying to get back into the good graces of Camelot. But what is her drive, you ask? Merlin, of course.
1. Chapter 1

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled as Merlin came crashing through the trees.

He placed his hands on his knees and looked up at Arthur with a big grin on his face. "Missed me already?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Arthur answered. "What happened? How did you get away?" He asked as an afterthought.

"Urm, Morgana turned on Morgause, and I got away. Apparently, she doesn't need Morgana if she's _deflowered_." Merlin cringed when he finished. This just might be worse than what actually happened.

"WHAT?" Arthur roared. "What did you do to Morgana while we were gone?" Gwen put a small hand on Arthur's back to calm him, but he shook it off. "Did you _deflower_ the _Lady_ Morgana?"

Merlin sighed exasperatedly and stood up. "I _deflowered_ no one." Arthur looked at him dangerously, and Merlin added, "True, she did try to seduce me." Arthur stared at him harder. "What? What do you want me to say? Do you want to hear how Morgana pressed herself against me? How she –"

"No, I don't want to hear about that!" Arthur said, covering his ears. "What I want to know is, why did you kiss her?"

"Did you want to die? I had to protect you." Merlin said matter- of -factly.

"But you kissed a Lady!" Arthur said incredulously.

"Gwen doesn't have a problem with kissing a Prince." Merlin retorted back. Arthur and Gwen's faces lit up.

"That doesn't matter right now. We have to get back to Camelot." Arthur said, and peered into the darkening forest. "We will have to retrieve our horses."

Merlin sighed again and followed Arthur, Gwen, and her brother into the darkness of the forest. He had so many things to think about. Was Morgana okay? No, he shouldn't be concerned for her. But her lips against his had felt so right . . .

Merlin shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. Whatever happened to Morgana, she deserved it.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay, I know this chapter is extremely short, but I didn't know what to do with it, and I wanted to upload this for everyone who was waiting. It's just a little banter between Merlin and Arthur, who doesn't love that kind of stuff? Anyways, I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter!_

_ Also, I made a FaceBook page for myself, called Freyaloves. It has the same picture as the one I have on here. So if you want some inside info that you won't get on here about my stories I'm currently working on, please like my page! You will also see some pictures, and music on there, so go ahead and like! I promise I'm not a creeper if you use your real FB to add me._

_ Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **So this is my first lyric fic. I really love this song, so please listen to it :) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! And if you have a FB, please like my page under Freyaloves!  
_

_ Review!_

* * *

_Hamburg by Keane:_

_I don't wanna be adored_

_Don't wanna be first in line_

_Or make myself heard_

_I'd like to bring a little light_

_To shine a light on your life_

_To make you feel loved_

_No, don't wanna be the only one you know_

_I wanna be the place you call home_

_I lay myself down_

_To make it so, but you don't want to know_

_I give much more_

_Than I'd ever ask for_

_Will you see me in the end_

_Or is it just a waste of time_

_Trying to be your friend_

They had been in Camelot for a week. One week since Merlin had kissed Morgana to save Arthur. Sometimes, at night, Merlin would think about it. How she had touched him, kissed him . . . on nights like those all Merlin had to relieve the burning ache in his core was his hand.

The next morning on one of those nights, he was late to Arthur.

"What took you so long?" Arthur asked when Merlin finally scurried into his room with a tray of food.

"Um . . . I wasn't feeling well last night, and I slept a little longer than usual." Merlin replied, and placed the food on the table.

"Really?" Arthur asked, and picked up a sausage. "You weren't perhaps at the tavern?"

Merlin frowned as he made Arthur's bed. "I haven't ever been to the tavern," he muttered into the sheets.

Arthur laughed. "Of course you haven't." When Merlin didn't argue or reply, he added, "Are you really not feeling well?"

Merlin sighed and bent to pick up a pillow. "I'm feeling fine."

"Merlin . . ." Arthur said dangerously.

Merlin sighed again, this time more exasperatedly. "I've just been thinking about Morgana."

"Oh," Arthur said. After a while, he said hesitantly, "Merlin . . . what really happened?"

Merlin hit his head coming back out of Arthur's wardrobe. "What do you mean?"

"What happened when you were alone with Morgana?" Arthur asked, pink creeping up his cheeks.

Merlin could feel the pink creeping up his, so he turned his back. "Um . . . basically what I told you already." He said vaguely.

"Merlin . . ." Arthur said again.

"What do you want to hear?" Merlin asked. "How she seduced me? Well, first off, when I was applying the poultice for her ankle, she tried to get me to have sex with her. The next day, she told me she wanted a bath, and that she couldn't get into the water by herself because of her ankle. Somehow she got me shirtless and in the water with her." Merlin looked at Arthur. "What happened there will stay there."

Arthur looked a mix between angry and sick. "What happened when she got you in the water?"

"Arthur, I'm not telling you. It's personal."

"You will, because it's an offence! You're lucky I'm not telling my father about it!" Arthur said angrily.

"Why do you want to know?" Merlin asked defensively.

"I care about Morgana, and I want to know what happened!" Arthur said. Merlin had a strange feeling that Arthur meant him.

Merlin ran a hand through his hair. "She pressed herself against my back, and said I was strangely toned for a servant. Then I turned around, which I regretted when I felt her . . . breasts against my chest." Arthur's face was beginning to turn red. From embarrassment or anger, Merlin couldn't tell. "Do you want me to go on?"

"Yes," Arthur said tightly.

"Then she rubbed herself against my _manhood_," Merlin faltered at the memory. "Then she kissed my neck, and ear. After that, she swam away, thinking I would follow. I didn't. I left."

Arthur looked him over closely as he finished. "And when you kissed her . . . that was the first time?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes. It was only to distract her, though."

Arthur bowed his head. "Then I won't ask you about it again."

"Thank-you, Arthur." Merlin said, and left the room.

Merlin didn't know what he was going to do about his Morgana problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_**_ I felt like it was too long since last time I updated . . . you tell me. Mostly a filler chapter. Anyways, if you haven't, (which A LOT hasn't) PLease like my Facebook page Freyaloves! It means a lot :) And I'll give you a sneak peak at the next chapter!_

_ REVIEW!_

* * *

Morgana rubbed her arms against the sudden chill. Thoughts of Merlin often did this to her. It had been one week since she had awoken from the mist of rubble. Her sister was badly injured, and Cenred dead. Morgana only had a few scrapes and bruises to remind her of it. She knew that the ceiling suddenly falling in hadn't been chance. She didn't want to believe what really caused it. But she knew, and hated Merlin for it.

Sometimes at night, she would think about him. It would start off as hate, and then the longer she thought, the more it turned to love. She hated him for that, too. She touched her lips. Merlin's had been so strong and warm . . .

"No," Morgana told herself. But there was an ache in her that made her feel hopeless.

Merlin's hand strayed to his pants, and he pulled back in disgust. He couldn't pleasure himself to Morgana anymore. It wasn't right. And it was tiring. Merlin turned over in his bed exasperatedly, and then sat up straight. He couldn't sleep; he might as well go for a walk.

He sat up and dressed, and by dressing, just threw on his boots and jacket. The next part was a little trickier; he had to get past the guards, but they never really noticed anyone to begin with. He ran into the woods, and started calling for Kilgarrah.

When he arrived into the clearing they used for their meetings, he didn't have to wait long before Kilgarrah came into sight. "_You wanted to see me, young warlock?_"

"Yes." Merlin said. He looked around the clearing to sort out his thoughts. "When we left for Fyrien . . . our group was separated, and I was left alone with Morgana . . ."

"_Did you and the witch make love?_" Kilgarrah asked, horrified.

"No!" Merlin said hurriedly. "But other things happened . . . Kilgarrah, what would a child be like that came out of our union?"

Kilgarrah laughed. "_Merlin, that child would be the most unpredictable thing in the world._" More sternly he added, "_I hope you aren't planning on doing anything with the witch. It's understandable that you are a young man, but any union between the witch Morgana would end in tragedy._"

Merlin shook his head. "It's just, no matter how much I hate her, there's still that little place in my heart for the Morgana that I used to know."

"_The Morgana you used to know is dead, Merlin, and you killed her._" Kilgarrah replied solemnly.

Shakes his head more vigorously, trying to deny it. "Does she not have at least a speck of good in her? When we were together . . ." He sighed and began to pace.

"_Why do you want to know this? If you have no feelings for her, why are you so tormented?_"

He stomps his foot in frustration. "I don't know! She makes me so confused . . . Is there no hope I could turn her back to the light?"

"_No. She will always be evil, Merlin._"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__TJTMaria13, your review made me smile! And everyone else that reviewed, thank you! It makes me feel a lot better as an author! Please keep it up!_

_Kilgarrah can't always be right_, Merlin thought when he awoke the next morning. His dreams had been a tangled mess of Morgana and him making love, Morgana stabbing him, Kilgarrah eating Merlin and Morgana's child . . . He shook his head to clear it. He got up and dressed and went to the kitchens to get Arthur's breakfast like he always did. But when he went into Arthur's room, he was meted by a strange sight.

Arthur was sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed, and with his head in his hands. "Arthur?" Merlin asked tentatively.

Arthur looked up quickly, and then scrubbed at his eyes. They were red and puffy. "Good morning, Merlin."

Merlin frowned and put the plate on the table. "Arthur . . . have you been crying?"

"No!" Arthur said quickly.

Merlin tilted his head and frowned deeper. "Arthur, what's wrong?"

Arthur sighed. "I've been thinking about Morgana. How could she do that to us? How could she so easily want to kill me? She's like a sister!" Merlin could understand the hopelessness in his voice.

"Arthur," Merlin began softly. "Morgana has magic. She's been working with Morgause since she went missing."

Arthur's eyes widened. Then his face turned red from anger. "How did you know this, Merlin? Why didn't you tell someone?"

Merlin stepped back. "Arthur, without proof I probably would've been beheaded!"

"How long have you known?" Arthur's voice was steel. He moved forward threateningly.

Merlin looked at him straight in the eyes. "Since it happened." He dropped his eyes in defeat. "There have been so many occasions when I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. Like you said; she's like a sister to you. How would you have taken hearing that she was a witch in alliance with Camelot's worst enemy?"

"But," Arthur began, and then stopped. He knew Merlin was right. "Why would she do something like that?"

"She was afraid of her magic. If Uther ever knew . . ." Merlin sighed. If he had only helped her, told her he had magic too, none of this would be happening.

"How do you know _that_?" Arthur said bewilderedly.

Merlin's eyes widened. "We talked a few times; but that's irrelevant. The point is she was afraid of her magic, so she turned to the only person that could teach her; Morgause."

"Merlin, I really wish you had told me this sooner. It would've made things so much easier . . ." Arthur scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"How? Confront her with her magic and make her even more terrified? If Uther even suspected –"

Arthur interrupted him. "Magic is evil, _Mer_lin. Even if she is like a sister to me, the law says those with magic die."

Merlin gawked at him. "After everything, you still believe that?"

"Of course!" Arthur said, offended. "Magic is nothing but evil, and Morgana proved that a week ago."

Merlin shook his head. Everyone thought everything was evil. After a while of his mouth hanging open, Merlin said curtly, "Eat your breakfast; you have a long day ahead of you."

Arthur looked at him curiously. "Fine," he sighed. He went to the table and plopped down into his chair, digging in.

Merlin hanged around only long enough to know that Arthur didn't need anything else, and then fled.

"Sister, you have been acting strange lately. What ails you?" Morgause asked. Morgana stopped pacing for a moment.

"_Mer_lin," she spat out. "He-he was the one who made the ceiling fall!"

Morgause seemed mildly surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Who else could've done it?" Morgana replied. His hit her leg with a balled fist. "And he never told me! When I needed him, he lied!" She felt tears prick her eyes and scrubbed them away angrily.

Morgause was by her side instantly. "Morgana, he is a traitor. You should not be mad."

"How can't I?" Morgana shrieked. "He _lied_ to me when I needed him the most!" She covered her mouth in shock. She was supposed to say, '. . . when I needed it the most.'

Morgause studied her silently. "Your only drive wasn't seducing him to get back to me, was it? You did it because you have feelings for the boy."

Morgana gaped. Was it that obvious? "I don't know what you mean, sister."

Morgause laughed. Actually laughed! "I saw the way you looked at him. How you reacted to his touch. Do not lie to me, sister."

Morgana shook her head. "He's a servant. How could I have feelings for him?"

"Love does not hold position," Morgause said firmly. "But nothing can come of this! The attraction you feel towards him is nothing but a weakness!"

And suddenly Morgana was angry. Very angry. "Do you not know love, Morgause?"

Her eyes widened. "I know the difference between love and lust, unlike you. You only feel this way because you have never been touched by a man before!"

Morgana sighed and tried to calm herself. "It doesn't matter."

"It does not." Morgause agreed with her. "Now go to bed, it's late."

But Morgana wasn't going to bed; she was going back to Camelot.

* * *

_**A/N: **Finally I know where I'm going with this! And sorry for the cliffie . . . maybe you should rant to me about it in a review? ;) Oh! And almost forgot! I made this up the other day: _

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But I'm a warlock,_

_So call me Emrys!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** I know this one is short, but I wanted to upload. This is basically a filler chapter, but there will be Mergana soon ;) Anyways, if you haven't (which a lot hasn't) Please like my FaceBook page Freyaloves. I'll give you a sneak-peak of the next chapter! And for those who didn't see it last time, here's something I came up with:_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But I'm a warlock,_

_So call me Emrys!_

* * *

"Gaius, I'm leaving." Merlin said hurriedly as he burst through the physician's door.

Gaius looked up from the book he was reading. "Leaving? What do you mean, Merlin?"

Merlin went into his room, grabbed his bag, and started stuffing it with supplies. His voice came to Gaius muffled and fast. "I'm going back to Fyrien. Morgana can't be pure evil. I have to give her this on last chance."

Gaius frowned skeptically. "Merlin, you've given her too many chances as it is. She won't change for you."

"How do you know?" Merlin's irritated voice was even more muffled. Gaius figured he must be under his bed. "No one is _pure_ evil."

"Merlin, Morgana has chosen her path. And I've known her since she was little; once she chooses, she won't go back on her decision. It's not in her nature." Gaius lectured.

"I won't rest until I know for certain that Morgana can't be redeemed."

Gaius sighed. He also knew it was in Merlin's nature not to give up once he decided. "Have you asked Arthur?"

Merlin's head stuck out of the door. "No," he said sheepishly. "I was wondering if you could put him off for me."

Gaius' eyebrow rose. "And say what? You're in the tavern for who knows how long?"

"No! Not the tavern!" Merlin went back into his room. "Tell him I have something contagious."

"Stupidity?" Gaius said quietly as he shuffled through his papers.

"I heard that!" Merlin accused.

Gaius harrumphed. After a while of listening to Merlin scuffle around in his room, he said, "Fine, I'll help you."

Merlin came back out of his room, this time with his pack on his back. "Thanks, Gaius."

Gaius frowned again. "But you better be careful, Merlin. Morgana is with Morgause."

"I know," Merlin said sadly. "But I can easily over power them. Morgana barely knows what she is doing, and Morgause could not dream of being as strong as me."

Gaius' eyebrows rose again. "You're not the one to brag, Merlin."

"I'm not bragging." Merlin said in a deadpan voice. Gaius sighed again.

"Merlin, they can easily trick you. Be careful."

"I will. I just want to talk to Morgana." Merlin cringed; he knew he was lying. One of the main reasons he was going to find her was so they could finish what they started. Because sometimes, you just have to do something, and damn the consequences.

Morgana had ridden through the night, and was now huddled on the ground, gasping for air. Her horse had collapsed from exhaustion, and knocked her off. After a while, Morgana pushed herself up, and set to making a fire. Once that was done, she went to her horse, and untied the saddle and straps from him. "I'm sorry, boy." She whispered to it. She stroked his neck as she gave him some water. "I'll let you rest for a while."

She took a blanket out of her saddle bags and bundled it under her horses head. Her horse was the only living thing she had from Camelot. She laid her head on his neck and tried to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **I'm back! I know I promised Mergana, and this has some, but I knew if I had full out lemon, the story would lose its plot. SO DEAL WITH IT! Anyways, PLEASE like my Facebook page called Freyaloves! Can you not hear my desperation? And the song is Love is the End by Keane :D_

_**REVIEW!**  
_

* * *

Now is the time of our comfort and plenty

These are the days we've been working for

Nothing can touch us and nothing can harm us

No, nothing goes wrong anymore

It won't come again, because love is the end

Oh no my friend, love is the end

Merlin was looking into the fire moodily. Thoughts of Morgana flickered through his head. What if she hated Merlin for threatening to kill her? What if she tried to kill him? Would he use his magic and expose it? Did she already know he had magic? And if she did, would she hate him?

Merlin was starting to doubt that this 'adventure' was a good idea. Most likely, when he, or more likely, if he saw Morgana, she would probably try to kill him. But Merlin just couldn't give up; when they had been alone, he had felt something between them. Morgana certainly had kissed him back that day in Fyrien.

Merlin was shaken roughly from his daydream by the sound of hooves. He quickly put dirt over the fire and hunched down. He was deep in the woods, near no path. Who could this rider be? A dark horse came into view, its rider wrapped in a dark cloak. Merlin crawled forward, pulling out a belt knife, ready to protect himself.

Suddenly the hood of the riders cloak was blown back, and Morgana's pale, ivory skinned face was showing. Merlin gasped audibly and fell backwards off his hunches. Morgana looked to his direction in surprise. She apparently didn't know who it was, for she called out, "Who's there?"

Merlin scrambled to his feet and tried to hide, but he was too late. "Merlin?" She said in shock. Merlin turned around slowly to face her. Her eyes were wide and mouth agape.

"Morgana," he said testily. Suddenly Morgana's face twisted into hate.

"You have magic!" She jumped off her horse and was storming towards him. Merlin backed away in fear.

"Morgana, you have to understand why I didn't tell you . . ." Morgana didn't pay attention. Once she was in arm's length of him, she slapped him hard.

"How dare you lie to me!" She said angrily. "After I trusted you with my secret?"

Merlin put a hand to his cheekbone in shock. "I couldn't tell you because I didn't trust you! If I had've, you probably would have turned me into Uther to spite me!"

Morgana looked hurt. "I trusted you Merlin!"

"And I've kept your secret. If it was reversed, you wouldn't have done the same." Merlin said coldly. This wasn't how he thought their reunion would be at all.

"How do you know?" Morgana said bitterly.

"Because look what you've become! You've turned on Camelot and joined Morgause!" Merlin said exasperatedly.

Morgana shook her head. "I left Morgause." She hesitated, looking at Merlin from the corner of her eye. "I was going back to Camelot to see if I could be forgiven."

Merlin looked at her in surprise. He could've sworn there was double meaning behind her words. "After what you did to Arthur and Gwen?" He instantly regretted saying it.

"There is no excuse for that. Morgause filled me with bitterness and hate, adding to my own. She filled me with lies and promises of power . . . She gave me hope." Morgana turned from him. "If you don't want me here, I'll leave."

Merlin reached out to her instinctively. "No; please don't go." His hand tightened around hers.

Morgana looked at their linked hands. "Y-you don't hate me?"

"No," Merlin said softly. "I'm giving you a chance."

Her eyes were wide. "I . . . I don't know what to say, Merlin."

"Then don't say anything." Merlin leaned down and kissed her before he lost his nerve. Morgana remained still for a moment, and wrapped her free arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

After a while, she pulled back and smirked up at him. "We didn't finish what we started in the pool."

Merlin felt nervous. "N-no, we didn't . . ." Morgana looked at him with worry.

"Do you not want to?" She asked.

"No, I do, it's just I've never been with a woman . . ." Merlin hung his head as he felt a blush stain his cheeks.

Morgana lifted his head up so they were staring into each other's eyes. "Well, I guess it's your lucky day, because I've never been with a man." She then pulled his face to hers in a passionate kiss.

Merlin stood still before wrapping his arms around her slim waist. His hands tangled themselves in her long hair. Morgana broke the kiss only to place small kisses along Merlin's jaw. Merlin pulled her back so he could do the same to her.

"Merlin," Morgana gasped as he kissed a particular sensitive spot on her neck. "Do that again." Merlin complied and kissed the spot again in a slow, hot kiss. Morgana moaned and arched into him. Merlin let out a shaky laugh.

"You like that, don't you?" Merlin asked. His lips ghosted over her skin, and Morgana shivered. She pulled his head back down as answer.

Merlin smiled against her neck. His hands rubbed up and down her sides. Suddenly his thoughts turn to Freya. Poor, innocent Freya. "I can't do this." Merlin said, and backed away from her.

Morgana looked up, her face red. "Why not? I thought you wanted it."

"I did, I . . . do. It's just, it's too soon." At Morgana's disappointed face, he added. "I'm sorry."

"No, no . . . I understand." Morgana smoothed her shirt. "I'll wait for you, Merlin."

Merlin smiled at her. "Thank-you for understanding."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** shep114:__YES! Light, I LOVE KEANE! I was thinking of using some of the songs you posted as it too, but I was really into Love is the End, so I kept that. And Florence, I know her every song by heart. EVERY SINGLE ONE. AH! And thank you for the review! I wish you had of signed in so I could have replied to you that way! And I have heard Keane's new album. It is spectacular. But I didn't hear how they got their name._

_And sorry everyone who had to read that :P And the song is Mimizan by Beirut._

And I longed for you.

Yes I long for you.

Oh I'll move for you.

Yes, I'll move for you

Merlin couldn't sleep that night. He regretted pushing Morgana away . . . wasn't being with Morgana one of his reasons for even coming? Merlin sighed and rolled over, eyes widening when Morgana's eyes were looking at him.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked quietly. Merlin almost turned back around at the compassion in her voice. How could she turn from being evil so easily? It made Merlin suspicious.

"No," he admitted. Morgana shifted so she could get a better view of him.

"What's keeping you up?" She asked innocently. A little too innocently.

"You," Merlin said. Morgana raised an eyebrow?

"Me?" She scoffed. "Why would I be keeping you up? I haven't made a sound."

Merlin looked away. "It's just . . . the thought of what we didn't do is keeping me up." His cheeks reddened at Morgana's knowing look.

"It was keeping me up too," she admitted. "Why is it too early for you?"

Merlin shrugged uncomfortably. "There was this other girl . . ."

"Oh," Morgana said disappointedly.

"But she's gone now." Merlin finished hurriedly, and with a touch of bitterness.

"What happened to her?" Morgana asked. She sounded genuinely curious.

Merlin hesitated before saying quietly, "She died some time ago." Even without looking at her, he heard her audibly gasp.

"Merlin . . ." Morgana said, shocked. "I'm so sorry. If I had known that was your reason . . ."

"I didn't want you to know." Merlin said, and then almost kicked himself from stupidity.

"No, I understand. It's personal." Morgana paused, unsure. "How did she die?"

Merlin frowned. He didn't know how much he should tell Morgana. For all he knew, she could turn around and tell Arthur. Though that wasn't likely; Arthur probably wouldn't believe anything from her in a long time. "She was killed."

He heard Morgana gasp again. He rolled back over and observed her quietly. "I'm so sorry." She whispered after a while.

"It's okay; it was for the best." Morgana looked disbelieving.

"'For the best'?" She scoffed. "How is someone you love dying 'for the best'?"

"You wouldn't understand," Merlin said exasperatedly.

"Maybe I would!" Morgana said angrily. She sat up and reached out to Merlin. Her hand rested on his shoulder. "Try me."

"Destiny," Merlin breathed. He tried to shake off Morgana's hand, but she wouldn't let up.

"Destiny," she repeated, frowning at him. "A cruel thing." Merlin nodded, his eyes studying her face in the darkness. Suddenly Morgana leaned down and captured his lips with hers.

Merlin scooted upwards, grasping her face in his hands. Morgana's arms were around his neck and Merlin was very painfully aware of his body when hers pressed against his. "Morgana," he gasped her name out when she pulled back to kiss along his jaw.

"Am I doing it again?" Morgana asked, pulling away.

"No, it's just . . . I'm still not ready to go all the way," her face fell, and Merlin added quickly, "but there are other things we can do."

A mischievous light entered her eye. "I suppose there are," she said testily, and suddenly her mouth was sucking at his Adam's apple and Merlin nearly lost it.

He groaned and closed his eyes, feeling his body tense and harden. Morgana didn't seem to mind; she didn't even acknowledge the growing bulge in his pants and Merlin wished desperately that she would.

Morgana untied his neckerchief and tossed it aside. Her fingers were quick about lifting his shirt up and kissing down his chest. Merlin's hands were not idly either. He untied the laces at the back of her shift, lifting it up slowly around her legs. "Merlin!" Morgana gasped as his fingers traced patterns on the inside of her thighs.

"Am I hurting you?" Merlin said worriedly.

"No, no, no! It actually feels _really_ good." Her hand encased his. "Please, don't stop."

Merlin grinned. His fingers massaged her flesh and she arched into him, trying to get his hand to go where all the tension was building. When he didn't comply, she reached up and bit his ear; not softly at all.

"What was that for?" Merlin asked, pulling back.

"When I want something, I get it, Merlin." Morgana said coldly, but her eyes betrayed her. They were full of lust and passion.

"Fine," Merlin said. "But I've never done it before, so . . ." he trailed off as Morgana lifted her shift above her head, revealing her breasts. "Wow," he breathed.

Morgana flushed and kissed him, their lips locking loosely as Merlin's hand strayed to her breast. She gasped loudly and cried out against him. Merlin continued to knead the smooth skin and his other hand found her thigh.

"Merlin!" She gasped out, pulling his hand up so that it was touching her womanhood. "No teasing." Merlin gasped also, feeling her warmness against his hand. Morgana leaned up to kiss his neck, and Merlin's hand began to move against her again.

Morgana's sudden cry of pleasure almost cancelled out the sound of hooves. Merlin pulled away, head cocked to the side, listening. "Merlin, don't stop!" Morgana cried.

He shushed her, still listening. Yes, there it was the sound of hooves. "People are coming." He said quietly, and jumped up, moving to the edge of the clearing and looking around. He saw five men with black cloaks, a tree emblazoned on the breast. "Cenred's men," he said in a shocked whisper.

Morgana sat up, covering herself. "Cenred is dead. You killed him! What are his men doing here?"

Merlin turned back toward her. "I killed him -? It doesn't matter. I don't know why they are here, but if they see us . . ." he walked back toward her, pulling her up. "We will be dead or worse." He looked at her naked form before adding disappointedly, "Get dressed."

Morgana nodded and began pulling on her clothes. Merlin did the same. After he was dressed he used magic to put out the small fire. Morgana gasped behind him. "I've never seen you openly use magic." She explained at Merlin's confused look.

"Oh," was all he said. He helped Morgana onto her horse, and then jumped onto his own. "Ya!" he said, moving his horse forward. Morgana followed closely as the night swallowed them.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **I'm sorry this is so short! It's just, with the season finale of Korra still fresh in my head . . . my hands are itching to write for Avatar! But I promise, the next chapter will be full of aangst (Oh, Avatar :D) and maybe some lovin' ;) BUT I still need FB likes people! I'm on my knees begging! _

* * *

It was morning when they reached Camelot. Merlin turned around to tell Morgana they had arrived, but saw that she was slumped over her horse. Merlin assumed that she was asleep, but then he could hear her quiet whispers. "It'll be okay; we're almost there. A nice boy will put you in the stables and give you some hay."

Merlin smiled. Of all things, she was worried about her horse. "We're here, Morgana." He called back to her.

She looked up and smiled at him. She patted her horse's neck, and spurred it to catch up to Merlin's. "How do you think Arthur will react?"

Merlin shrugged. "He'll probably hate you." Morgana sighed. "But eventually he'll see reason."

" . . . And Uther?" Morgana asked at last, bitterly.

"I don't like the man any more than you do, but it is necessary for him to be King. Arthur isn't ready yet."

"Does he know of my magic?" Morgana added.

"Not that I know of," Merlin said. He looked toward Camelot. "Maybe you should put your hood up."

Morgana nodded and lifted the velvet over her head. Merlin told her to readjust it a couple of times, and then when he was pleased it hid her face, turned back towards the ever nearing Camelot.

It wasn't long before the guards were opening the gates for them. They rode through without being stopped or asked who they were. It was obviously the Prince's manservant with a Lady. Merlin didn't know why that didn't make them curious. But then again, rarely anything made those thick clots curious.

Morgana's horse edged closer to his. "Merlin, I think Arthur's in the courtyard."

Merlin looked around. Sure enough, Arthur and some of his men were in the courtyard. It looked like they were preparing to leave. "Wait here." Merlin whispered to Morgana. He dismounted and ran towards Arthur. "Where're you going?" He asked the Prince.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, partway between annoyance and relief. "Where have you been?"

Merlin shrugged. "Here and there. What did Gaius tell you?"

"That you were sick . . ." he frowned at Merlin. "You don't look sick. And how did you get down here anyways?"

Merlin sighed. "Arthur, I wasn't sick. I was going back to Fyrien."

It surprised Merlin that the first thing he asked was, "Was? What do you mean?"

Merlin frowned. "I found the person I was looking for before I got there."

Arthur looked confused, then even more when he looked behind Merlin. "Who's _she_?"

Merlin turned around and noticed Morgana had dismounted. Merlin's tone was desperate. "Arthur, I don't want you to overreact. I trust her."

Arthur tilted his head. "Why would I overreact?"

Merlin took a deep breath. "I brought Morgana back." Morgana herself stepped forward, pulling off her hood to reveal her ivory face.

Arthur's face was first a total mask of shock, and then slowly ebbed away into anger. "Morgana," he spat out bitterly.

Morgana's chin stuck up in defiance. "Arthur."

Merlin groaned. This was going to be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ _I know I promised some of you this chapter 2 weeks ago, but I've had NO. TIME. School is a KDHSJKD, and HW . . just ridiculous. But enough with excuses! S5 Merlin is beyond amazing and I can't wait till ep 4 tomorrow!_

_And some of you don't know this, but if you followed my story 'The Lady of the Lake Returns', Josh3eva3 has kindly taken it over :D She's great and even if you haven't read my story, you should still check it out :DDD And if you ship Freylin (Merlin+Freya) Please go like her page at KeepCalmAndShipFreylin ! And if you have a tumblr and is interested in Avatar the Last Airbender/ Merlin/ and other various music/anime, please follow me at .com :DD_

"What is she doing here?!" Arthur hissed. He had pulled Merlin away from Morgana with a tight grip that spoke of great agitation and brisk, controlled steps.

Merlin roughly shook out of Arthur's grip. "I brought her here." He said calmly.

Arthur scoffed at Merlin's assured words. Then he grew somber. "She tried to kill us - and more importantly," his tone dropped to a deadly whisper, "She. Has. Magic!"

"I know." Merlin said simply, and Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Is there something you aren't telling me, Merlin?" There was an edge to Arthur's voice, almost a mad lilt.

Merlin looked Arthur dead in the eye, even though it felt like it was killing him inside, as he said, "No."

Arthur apparently didn't notice anything off with Merlin, and he replied easily, "So then why is she here?"

Merlin sighed, and let his gaze wander over Arthur's chain-mailed shoulder to where Morgana stood, looking completely out of place in the daylight wearing her cloak. "As I said before; I brought her here."

"You know that's not what I meant!" Arthur said annoyingly. "Why did you bring her here?"

"Because it was the right thing to do. I trust Morgana, Arthur. I know the path of evil was not hers." His eyes drifted to Morgana again, and this time she looked back, her eyes full of fear and hope.

"Right thing to do, huh?" Arthur said, his tone too innocent. "And you trust her? Even better!" Arthur's voice exploded on the last sentence, causing it to ring across the courtyard. Merlin saw Morgana look at Arthur worriedly, but then her eyes turned back to Merlin's'. He nodded reassuringly to her.

"Yes." It was getting harder and harder for Merlin to hold onto his control. The Knights in the courtyard were looking around, confused, and whispering to each other, causing a cacophony to form in the courtyard. All Merlin really wanted was to find a nice warm bed to lie down in; maybe share with Morgana.

"Oh, I see now!" There was definitely a crazy lilt to Arthur's voice now. "Ha! Ha ha ha!"

Merlin was getting seriously concerned for Arthur when Morgana walked up. "Merlin had no clear reason to trust me, yet he did. And his intuitiveness has paid off, for he was right, Arthur! I am good, I was just misguided!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Of course. And your 'misguidedness' made you WANT TO KILL US?"

"It was Morgause, not me!" Morgana pleaded. "She used me!"

Arthur's voice became soft yet firm when he said, "And yet it was you who was ready to make the final blow."

"But I didn't!"

"And that's because Merlin stopped you!" Arthur yelled.

"And Merlin trusts me!"

They both fell into a tense silence - Arthur looking stubborn, and Morgana with her chin held up defiantly. Merlin was the one to break it. "Please Arthur, just give her a chance."

"I've given her her chances, Merlin. I'm not sure I have any more left." Arthur's eyes never left Morgana's face as he said these final words.

A sudden dark shadow entered the courtyard, and then Uther's voice attached itself to the shape. "Morgana!" He cried out. "You're home!

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter :/ I'll try and update a little more regularly, though.  
_Hope you enjoyed Josh4eva3 :DDD


End file.
